


Prohibited (Love Slave)

by ViciousInnocence



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Chains, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, No Build-Up, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, TAG EVERYTHING, it's literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always made fun of his sister for her fear of being eaten by Mac's dad. There's some kind of disturbing irony to the fact it's actually Dennis who gets eaten by Luther.</p><p>Even more disturbing was the near total lack of persuasion Mac had needed to go through with this. In retrospect Dennis concludes it shouldn't have shocked him too much, Luther has always had Mac wrapped around his little finger, in obsessive idolization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prohibited (Love Slave)

**Author's Note:**

> **** I haven't marked this as explicitly non-con: but this is a final trigger warning here ****  
> Some weird smut drabble I feel like releasing into the wild bc why the hell not.  
> ENJOY!

Luther drags Dennis up the bed, effortlessly lifting the weight of the heavy bindings and his son’s friend, pulling him backwards to the headboard. He leans up, hooking the chain in place on the sturdy metal railings of the headboard, trapping Dennis, rendering his arms useless. Not that he would struggle too much, he was overcome with exhaustion. The terrifying drug-baron gives Dennis one last lecherous look, which makes the latter’s skin prickle under intimidation. Dennis' bruised cheek still burns from the result of his previous act of defiance, Luther seems to notice the mark with satisfaction before he returns to his son further down the bed.

Dennis feels like he's completely spent, having been fucked every which way by Mac and his father; painfully spit-roasted at the same time. He hates himself for enjoying it, for choking on cock like a porn-star, fully hard even though cruelly neither of the McDonald family will grant him any friction to his dick. It's torturous how they manipulate him, both of the younger men powerless to do anything but follow Luther's lead.

He watches the latter pulls Mac into his lap, wrapping one arm protectively round his childs naked waist, the other hand crudely grasping his son’s dick, beginning to jerk him off. Distantly Dennis thinks he hears Mac whine out for his daddy, but he’s not sure what part of this is fantasy or real any more. Fake or not, the sight before him is deliciously explicit and he can’t help but feel his hips jerking up into the empty air and letting out a frustrated breath at being unable to jack off. Luther takes notice of the other jerking against his bonds. Dennis bringing his knees up in an effort to gain leverage, weakly tugging on the weighty metal chains.

“Look how desperate he is for you,” Luthers thick voice purrs into Mac’s ear as he moves the hand from his waist to tilt his boys head in Dennis’ direction. Mac’s brown eyes open, glazed over in complete and utter satisfaction, witnessing the sight of Dennis struggling on his back, his flushed dick weeping onto his pale stomach makes Mac’s own cock leak pre-cum over his father’s fingers.

“He’s been so good for us, hasn’t he?” Luther asks, not expecting any kind of reply, instead moving his large hand faster on his son’s flushed length, the sound wet and filthy.  Mac’s eyes trail down his friend’s sweat-slicked body to the puffy red hole between his legs, cum seeps out onto the sheets, a mix of himself and his father inside Dennis. Mac groans out under pressure of the penultimate wave of his orgasm washing over him. At the cry of pleasure Dennis’ head rises slowly from his position on the pillows to take in the view, instantly locking eyes with Mac, wantonly staring each other down with small breaths, cruelly separated by Luther.

“You got yourself such a pretty little thing,” Luther continues, while the two younger men hungrily eye each other’s bodies, Mac feeling himself melting in the mingling sweat on his body, between his dad’s hand and his cock against the intimate rim of his ass. Dennis looks on in jealous agony, on the edge of orgasm yet sadistically unable to come. The tension in his abdomen is unreal and his dick is such an angry shade of red, he grits his teeth, groaning in vexation. Mac can only find himself watching, greedily soaking up his friends throaty pleas. Far too caught up in his own pleasure and his father’s lips kissing up his throat.

“I’m proud of you, son,” the older man says against his sons flesh, Dennis’ eyes shooting open in shock while Mac is seemingly speechless, moaning loudly and finding his dad’s mouth sealed on top of his own before he can get more air. Dennis feels his blood pressure increase as he watches Mac struggle for breath, being forcibly coerced into submission by his father’s tongue. Mac attempts to push his dad’s large frame off, writhing, but too weak to resist.

Dennis feels heat pooling tightly in his loins, seeing Luther jacking off his own son to completion. Mac’s body shakes and convulses with overwhelming sensation under his fathers touch, as jizz explodes from his cock over their skin, it's obscene. Dennis feels his breathing hitch, watching the depraved act before him, as Mac comes apart so obediently in his dad’s embrace. The sight of his friends twitching body, orgasming hard with his fathers tongue down his throat and his hand around his dick is too much. His orgasm takes him by surprise, the graphic show before him sending him to the edge, coming with a pornographic moan, arching his back and staining himself up to his neck with spatters of his own white bodily fluid. His toes curl at the end of his taut legs, the full length of his frame stretched against his bindings. Then the Reynolds twin collapses against the pillows, staring up vacantly in bliss, at the cracked white ceiling. He hears the other two further down the bed finally breaking apart and Mac panting for oxygen, but he’s too blissed out to look for himself. He feels someone climb off the mattress and make their way to the bathroom, which he correctly guesses is Luther.

“You got twenty minutes; to get the hell out,” His deep authoritative voice announces, leaving Mac and himself on the bed alone as the en suite door slams shut.

There’s a slight pause, and a further sense of relief that it’s over, Dennis feels his body suddenly wracked with an intense aching weariness in the afterglow. Before Dennis recognises Mac’s breathy whisper of his own name and the sound of the shower starting up. After his friend’s brief hesitation he feels the mattress shifting under him as Mac crawls, hands and knees, on top of him. Instinctively, Dennis wriggles a little beneath him, arranging himself submissively to try appear smaller, tired and already aware of his vulnerable position. Mac’s hands are either side of his head, positioning him level above Dennis, both of them look absolutely wrecked. Their hair is mussed up from careless grabbing and pulling, cheeks flushed from exertion and arousal, pupils blown wide under hooded eyelids, with lust and amazement. Dennis’ gaze trails along the outline of Mac’s frame, down his neck where a large purple mark adorns the dip of his throat. He knows Mac is staring at his own matching copy, both of them shamefully dominated and bitten like cheap whores. The room reeks of male sex, the air thick with testosterone. Safe to say this was not how they had imagined this afternoon was going to play out.

Despite it all, Mac whispers something softly to Dennis. Without his full attention the taller male misses it, moving worn eyes to focus now on the other’s lips, shifting his arms uncomfortably and hearing the chains rattle loudly on the metal bedframe in this new silence.

“I love you,” Mac mumbles, without eye contact, as if nobody can hear and it’s just an idle thought. Dennis frowns in frustration, throwing his head back wearily on the plush pillows, of course Mac would pick the thirty seconds after a kinky three-way to confess his feelings. It’s way, way, too much to try comprehend that conversation right now, Dennis decides it’s better if he just pretends not to hear and they shove that skeleton back into the closest once again.

The next thing he feels is wet and soft on his chest and he can’t help but press up faintly against the other’s tongue gently licking him clean. He sighs softly, grateful for his friend messily cleaning up his own cum, as Mac curiously settles on one of his nipples, sucking the tiny pink bud between his lips. Dennis feels himself horrifically becoming aroused again, even in his narcoleptic state. Not for the first time that evening he instantly moves to push Mac off him but is stopped short by a loud metal jangling of his bonds, forgetting he was trapped. Too tired to curse, he simply tugs his arms more violently, feeling the bones in his wrists ache from the pressure around them as Mac lightly teethes him.

Eventually Mac gets the message and pulls away, initially looking a little upset that he might not have been pleasing Dennis. But as he sees the man beneath him just appears completely shattered and unable to go for another round, he smiles innocently. Mac rolls to the side happily snuggling close against Dennis’ body, the latter feeling irritated that Mac isn’t as drained and abused as him. His dumb friend also doesn’t seem to acknowledge he is literally chained uncomfortably to the bedframe and he wants to get the hell out of this motel. They lie there for a further five minutes anyway, both of them too physically consumed to move for the time being.

“…Mac,” he croaks out, staring blankly at the ceiling, while his friend rolls over to face him, oblivious.

“I can’t move my arms,” Dennis states bluntly, wishing his friend would just get the god damn message. Annoyingly enough he feels a breath of laughter on his face, a reflection of the cooling air against the rest of his sweaty, come-stained skin. He feels a little grossed out at himself, and definitely Mac, for not towelling them both dry right now.

“Den, you can get off the bedframe,” Mac replies as if it’s obvious and to Dennis’ utter embarrassment, he realises that’s actually true, there’s nothing holding his legs down. He could stand up and unhook himself, his mind had simply been too clouded in desperation to ratify the situation properly. The taller of the two burns with further fury and shame at this new acknowledgement.

“I know,” Dennis snaps, before sighing, realises aggression is not the best way to go about getting himself out of a compromising position such as this.

“Can you just help me,” he whines, a little pathetically, even his voice apparently flagging, feeling his hands slowly turning numb now he was no longer providing circulation via struggling. He feels himself relax a little, when at last Mac shifts his body beside him.

Though this is short lived as swiftly a heavy leg is swung over him and Mac sits on his chest, forcing the air from his crushed lungs. Dennis blinks up blearily, tilting his head to glare at his friend.

“I don’t know Dennis…” his blood brother’s voice sounds above him menacingly and Dennis can feel his skin crawl with a sense of foreboding, as Mac leans down to look him sadistically in the eyes. Usually innocent brown eyes glitter with dark perversion in a way that makes the taller man’s limbs feel weak.

“I think you’ll have to earn your freedom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret only my laziness in not making this longer. But every time I tried to add content to the start of it, it didn't really follow on...kinda my fault for starting by writing the end and attempting to work backwards lol But yeah, sorry for the abrupt start. You're welcome...or not?


End file.
